Shadows in the Flames
by AlycePhantomhive7
Summary: *SPOILERS! * Ciel continues his life with Sebastian as a demon. But what will he do when he comes across a girl who is resistant to his charm and wants nothing to do with him? Ciel x OC, possibly Sebastian x OC, I suck at summaries. Previous dead characters are no longer dead! Rated for smut, some other horror-ish type things and eventual lemons. You have been warned! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive.

He – the Earl who had it all.

Wealth, women falling over him, loyalty to extremes from his servants and luxury beyond any other human.

Then again, Earl Ciel Phantomhive was no longer human.

Oh no, he was a demon now, and he was relishing in every moment of it.

His childish features had grown to little above a 16 year old. Yet women still fell at his feet.

One of the many advantages of being a demon.

One day, Ciel and Sebastian were walking through a backstreet of London. Seldom people were seen on this street, only people with a purpose, which is why Ciel had been surprised to see a young girl walking towards them.

Tch, probably just another whore.

She had probably spotted one of them, recognised them as people with money and decided to risk the odds.

As she passed though, she paid them no attention, but until she passed and the wind swept their hair from around them, swishing their rich clothes in the process. It was only then that Ciel noticed the flicker of shock in her eyes, followed very quickly by a furious, heated glare, strong enough to melt the polar caps.

Ciel was astonished and this happened all between a split second.

He stopped and watched the mysterious girl's recreating figure with interest. He hadn't paid close enough attention, otherwise he may have noticed the richness of the fabrics she wore. No whore could afford them. He recognised them as the finest silks from China and the richest of velvets. They were dark blue silks, her bodice encrusted with real pearls. Not noticeable by human eyes as it was covered by her black velvet cloak.

Naturally, as a demon, Ciel noticed this quite easily.

She intrigued him more than any other human in this lifetime.

"Sebastian," Ciel called silkily. "Yes my Lord?"

"Who is she? Do you have any connection to her?" He questioned. Sebastian thought for a moment. He had thought it was only him that had noticed the blonde haired girl's glare. Evidently not.

Now why did she look so familiar? Sebastian knew for a fact he had seen the girl before. But where?

And more importantly, why?

"I do believe I have seen the girl before my Lord, yet I cannot remember when or why." Sebastian said, watching her black cloak disappear around the corner.

Ciel hummed to himself, a plan formulating in his mind.

"Did you give her any reason to glare at you so coldly?"

"Not that I am aware of my Lord."

Ciel nodded, this mind calculating plans. "Let us go Sebastian."

The near white haired girl sat on an armchair, curled up into herself. It was the early hours of the morning. Yet, she couldn't sleep.

She never thought she would see it again. That horrible, horrible creature.

She would never forgive it. What did it deserve to be forgiven? No, not in this lifetime, nor the next.

She felt as if she was being mentally tortured. She wanted to sleep, she was desperately tired, but every time she shut her eyes, those blood-filled memories returned. She didn't want to see them. Not again.

She was so deep in thought she never heard a gentle knock on the door until it opened and by then she already had her bow and arrow lined up for a perfect hit.

The elder blonde woman smiled tiredly.

"Sweetheart, what are you still doing up?" Her grandmother asked softly. The younger girl relaxed her stance, putting the weapon away again.

"I'm sorry Grandmother. I couldn't sleep." The younger whispered. Her grandmother smiled sympathetically.

"The dreams again?"

The smaller pale blonde haired girl shuddered even at the mention. "Yes." She whispered softly.

"Go back to bed at least. Try and sleep." Her grandmother whispered. The younger nodded and slipped back under the covers.

The lack of sleep soon caught up with her, as she tumbled into a restless sleep.

Ciel looked in the window. He had been waiting hours for the girl to fall asleep. Tracking her down was one of the simplest things he had to ever do. Her soul called to him, tempted him, demanded acknowledgment.

Yet, her mind was craving revenge, a revenge darker than his own had been. One much more sinister.

He watched the girl toss and turn restlessly in her sleep, flinching every now and again. She would jolt up, wide awake, before sleep deprivation caused her to merely fall back into unconsciousness, where she was still.

She was almost hypnotic to watch.

Once Ciel was sure she was asleep, he appeared in her room. He was completely silent as he walked closer to the sleeping girl. As he looked as her though… He couldn't see her as just a meal. There was something more to her.

He climbed above her on her bed, making sure not to wake her until when he wanted her to be awake.

He brushed some of the blonde strands out of her eyes. The coldness of his fingers across her heated skin woke her with a jolt. For a tense moment nothing but horror passed through her tense figure, but it soon turned to anger.

"You!" She spat furiously. Ciel merely smirked down at her. "Hello again my dear."

She blinked up at him and for the briefest of seconds, Ciel had no idea what she was going to do.

The sharp slap riveted across the room. Ciel blinked in surprise. The girl looked so unsure of herself, Ciel almost pitied her.

"That was a mistake my dear." He whispered in her ear, almost growling as she flinched away from him.

He covered her nose and mouth, easily ignoring her muffled cries and how she clawed at his hands with her sharp, well cared for nails.

After mere minutes the clawing on his hands lessened and her creamy white arms fell to her sides against the soft matters. He removed his bleeding hands and her head lolled to the side.

Ciel estimated she would be unconscious for only a little while, she seemed quite strong. So, he would have to hurry.

He slipped his arms under her light body and lifted her easily from the bed. He moved towards the empty window but paused on the sill when he heard a faint creak.

The door of the girl's bedroom opened and the grandmother stared in horror. She couldn't comprehend what was happening in words. Ciel smirked at the older woman, bowed his head to her and disappeared into the darkened night.

Sebastian bowed as his master arrived with the blonde haired girl. "Welcome back my Lord. Shall I prepare a room for her?"

"Yes, I will question her once she wakes." Ciel said handing her somewhat uncaringly to Sebastian.

She groaned softly sitting up. She rubbed her eyes gently with the back of her hand. She looked around the unfamiliar room and tried to remain as calm as physically possible.

She ran her fingers through her soft blonde hair. What was going on?

The lock on the door was turned, as if it was being unlocked. Through the door _**he **_appeared again. She was tempted to growl. Instead she merely turned away from him, rolling onto her other side facing away from the door instead. The retched thing chuckled lightly. "It is extremely rude to ignore your host." She tried not to show any reaction as his voice was only centimetres from her ear. But she tensed and she knew the bastard was smirking sadistically behind her.

"Last time I checked, kidnapping someone wasn't considered polite either." She shot back venomously.

"Ah, she speaks. So spitefully and cruelly. It breaks my heart." She knew he was still smirking. What was he doing? Attempting to charm her?

"You have no heart." She said pulling the silk sheets to cover herself more. He ran his fingers through her hair and she jumped back, slamming her back into one of the four bedposts away from him.

"Would you mind refraining from touching me?" She asked icily. He chuckled.

She took a minute to take in his features. She hadn't paid much attention to him since now. He was clearly taller than her, he was leaning casually against the diagonal bedpost she was pressing herself against.

She could see he would tower over her. She wasn't exactly sure how old he was. But going by his sharp facial features she presumed he was a few years her senior. His one visible eye was a deep blue. Deeper then she had ever seen before.

His skin was perfect, unblemished and of the palest cream. She wanted to touch it, to see if it was as smooth as it looked. He was lean, but she knew only all too well he was much, much stronger than she could ever dream to be.

But of course he looked perfect.

He was meant to.

"Do you like what you see?" He questioned, standing in-front of her suddenly and gently tipping up her chin. She glared at him, moving her head out of the reach of his cold but surprisingly soft fingers.

"I thought I asked you to refrain from touching me?" She asked coldly, looking away from him and sending him a sideways glare that matched her tone.

He merely smirked, amused by her constant defiance. "Now, now my sweet, there is no need to be so defensive. I would not hurt you, I could not live with myself if I knew I had marred such perfect skin." He said, gently tracing his fingertips down her cheek. This time she didn't move away, she just glared icily.

"You probably have done much worse than just mare skin." She snarled. He just chuckled but didn't answer.

"You seem to know much about me, yet, I know nothing about you. Not even your name." The girl looked up at him.

Did he honestly expect her to tell him? What an idiot.

"Why is it of any importance? Are women so repelled by you that you feel the need to kidnap them in order to have contact with them?"

The amusement left his eyes. "I liked you better then you blatantly refused to speak." He said. She gave him no noticeable reaction.

"What is your name girl?" He asked, all charm and anything appealing gone from his voice. Now she smirked. She had finally gotten under his skin. Good. The bastard deserved it.

"Again, why do you want to know?"

"Sebastian," He called, glancing towards the door. She followed the gaze to the door and tensed. That thing was here too. Brilliant.

The black haired man walked towards them and bowed to the other, but didn't say anything. He clearly knew what he had to do already.

"I am giving you one last chance, what is your name?"

She said nothing. She just folded her arms and glared.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebastian," Ciel called. This girl had infuriated him enough how could she resist him? What was with her? Who was she?

His butler moved from his position from the door and appeared next to him. "Yes my Lord?"

"Hold her."

In a flash, Sebastian grabbed the girl, pulling her to her feet suddenly. He kept her wrists in one of his hands, well above her head, making her nearly have to stand on her toes so that not all the strain was on her wrists.

She didn't know when but he had gotten a thin blade. Ornate and detailed, almost delicate looking. But she knew it could kill her almost too easily.

The blue eyed creature placed the blade gently under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"It's a pity you won't tell me…" He said with a sigh, running to blade gently down her throat, not enough to cause her to bleed, but enough to make its presence felt. She tensed, wanting nothing more than to be away from its sharp surface.

"For the love of God, if you're planning on killing me do it already! I am not to be toyed with! Do you understand?" Her sudden temper surprised both men in the room.

The younger chuckled. "I have no intention to kill you. Oh no, a stab in the chest would be much too simple for a woman of your sophisticated standard," He said, pressing the tip of the blade against her fast beating heart.

"So you plan on torturing me to death? That is, oh so becoming for an Earl." She spat sarcastically. Ciel was even more intrigued. How did she know all this?

**Who the hell was she?!**

"Still not in the mood to tell me your name then?" He inquired. Her steel like gaze could have answered it for him. "What do you think?"

Ciel sighed. "Such a pity." The brought the blade down the front of her nightdress slightly, slicing the black silk nightdress until about her bellybutton. She shrieked in surprise and humiliation. The black silk fell off her shoulders slightly but not very far thanks to the repulsive creature behind her holding her arms up. She instantly tried to cover her now exposed skin but the older creature's hand kept her arms above her head in a firm grip.

She jerked her wrists but it didn't change anything.

She froze again when the blade now touched her bare skin. He pressed the blade a little harder, causing thin lines of blood to appear on her once perfect skin.

Angry tears ran down her cheeks. She felt none of the pain, the anger she felt was far too intense. She refused to be humiliated this way. The blue eyed creature walked toward her slowly, until they were as close as possible without actually touching. "I didn't want to mark your beautiful skin, so why do you make me?" She didn't reply. Instead, she kicked him hard in the stomach, which wasn't difficult, due to the fact the other creature's grip was so tight on her wrists that she could effectively use it as a leverage and easily lift herself off the ground to kick him hard. She knocked him clean off his feet and he disappeared from her direct line of vision.

But he was only gone for a matter of seconds, he was quickly back again.

But now he was furious.

The young girl screamed out in pain, desperately thrashing in Sebastian's tight hold on her. Anger and humiliated tears were running down her cheeks.

"Just tell me…" Ciel whispered in her ear, tracing his long demonic nails across her now bare shoulders, her nightdress hanging loosely and torn on her body, all modesty and dignity shredded along with it. Ciel hated to admit it, but she did have an incredibly appealing body. She tried flinching away from him, but Sebastian's grip on her was much too tight. She shook her head stubbornly. "Why do you have to know?!" But her question fell on deaf ears as Ciel suddenly dug his nails into her shoulders, causing more deep wounds and more pain. She cried out again, blood slowly dripping down her body.

Her body began trembling as she forced herself to stand. She would not crumble, Ciel realised this quickly. With Sebastian still holding her wrists above her head Ciel snaked his arms around her waist, towering over the younger girl. She glared up at him tiredly.

"Just tell me your name and all the pain will end…" He said into her ear temptingly, gently tracing over bare skin to silk covered skin. His cool fingers were doing wonders on her pained skin but she refused to enjoy it. She wanted to indulge on his softer nature, it would provide her the comfort she sought. But she wasn't stupid. The second she left her guard down, that annoying creature would pounce on her. She wasn't entirely sure what the creatures in the room had planned, but she didn't plan on hanging around to find out.

The creature's cold hands crawled gently across the expanse of her bare back. It was gentle, caring almost. As if that creature would care about someone like her.

Getting impatient, Ciel dug his nails into her back, causing her to subconsciously move even closer to him in a vain attempt to get away from his unnaturally sharp nails. She cried out in pain again as she lost even more blood. She couldn't take anymore, her knees gave way and Ciel quickly caught her around the waist. Sebastian still held onto her wrists without complaint. A small sob escaped her.

"Your name?"

She glared hatefully up at him, but the sob couldn't help but escape her lips now.

"It's Emily. Emily McCarthy." She spat at him. He smirked, nodding at Sebastian. They both let go simultaneously, causing her to fall to the floor with a dull thump. Emily whimpered softly. "Now was that so hard Emily? You could have saved us all the trouble if you had just said this to begin with." He added somewhat coldly, watching the trembling girl wrap her arms around herself as she tried to stop the flow of tears running down her cheeks.

"Sebastian, give her any medical treatment she may need." He ordered dismissively. Sebastian nodded and went to pick up the girl, who merely smacked his hands away hissing venomously not to touch her.

Sebastian came back to his Master in his office a little while later. He brought some tea and treats for the Earl who had been working tirelessly for the past hour. "Thank you Sebastian. Did she give you much trouble?" Ciel questioned, pushing his work aside for a while. "No, Emily gave me little trouble. She was too exhausted I believe."

Ciel looked up at his butler suspiciously. What was with his sudden attitude? He wasn't normally so critical. Nor in such a cold mood.

"What is wrong Sebastian?" Ciel asked, after two and a half hours of his butler's unusual behaviour.

"I detest liars." He said simply, as if that explained everything. Ciel stared up at him with a blank look. "What are you talking about?"

"Emily McCarthy is not who she claims to be, my Lord." Sebastian explained with a bitter undertone. Anger sparked within Ciel once more.

That little wentch at lied to him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Big thank you to VampireSiren and Freekness for reviewing!~ Reviews mean a lot to me, so thank you!~ ^^

She groaned softly and sat up, waking groggily from her light sleep. She had been in too much pain to sleep properly. The damned creature had bound the bandages well but that didn't prevent the bleeding, nor did anything to prevent the pain.

Sadist monsters.

Blood was beginning to seep through the white bandages. She went to touch it but found herself unable to. Blinking in surprise she tugged at her wrist and hissed in pain as something cold cut into her delicate looking limb. Looking down she saw the thin silver shackle around her wrist, but it was tight and didn't move from its secure place at the thinnest point on her wrist. She tugged it once more, causing the chain attached to the bedpost to clink together but not allow her any more movement. It was a wonder this hadn't woken her at some point while she slept.

She sighed softly. How could this have ever happened from just passing the stupid Earl on the street?!

More hatred built in her. What she wouldn't give to see him drop dead at any moment now. She had done little but meet his eyes once, and now she was being held captive by a sadistic little monster.

The heavy door unlocked once more and the blue eyed… thing… came in. He didn't look happy. Then again, she wasn't either.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly.

"I want your actual name Emily." He hissed in annoyance.

"Again, why is this of such importance to you? Why would you possibly care if I gave you a fake name or not?" This made Ciel think for a moment.

Why did he want to know her name so desperately?

A dark smile flickered across his features.

"Simple, I want to break you. I want to be the one to destroy that mental power which you posses and show you just what your place in society is. Seeing as you clearly do not know it yourself."

This caught her off guard slightly.

"Do as you please, you won't discover my real name, this pain is only temporary." She said smugly, looking past him as if he meant nothing.  
Though in her eyes, he was worth nothing anyway.

His smirk never altered. He walked gracefully across the room.

"I have come to the conclusion that you have a high pain tolerance. So, no matter what I inflict on you, it will not have much effect, am I correct in assuming so?" He asked her, continuing to pace around the room slowly.

She nodded stiffly. She didn't know where this conversation was heading, but it couldn't possibly end well for her.

"I see. Keeping this in mind, I have decided to go along a different route. I am sure if the same pain is inflicted on say, someone like your grandmother, they will quite willingly tell me what I would like to know before I would feel the need to kill them. Don't you agree?"

She froze completely, barely understanding his words anymore. Surely… He wasn't using her poor defenceless grandmother as a threat. The only who had looked after her so kindly when no one else would take her in. The only who had kept her title safe and untarnished.

Was he really that cruel?

The cold, dangerous glint in his dark eyes confirmed her suspicions.

"Ciel… no… please," She whispered, not looking up at him anymore. She wouldn't dare let him see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. He couldn't hurt her! Not the one person who cared about her. She didn't give a damn if he went after anyone else, just not her.

Ciel blinked when she mentioned his name. He had a hunch she would know. How, he had no idea. But she knew somehow. She seemed to know ever other detail about him.

"So Emily, tell me your real name and there will be no need to hurt your grandmother." He said silkily, standing only inches from her.

Her lower lip trembled slightly. "…Rosalie Ashford." She spat glaring at him with disgust and hatred.

Ciel froze.

"… Ashford?" He repeated.

The burning hatred in her eyes slowly merged into to a dark look that promised nothing but evil. A look that could match the Earl's quite easily.

"Ciel Phantomhive… You have made a very powerful enemy."

But she was shocked when he smirked back at her. He placed one of his knees on the bed, placing both his hands on either side of her head on the headboard. She tried to slip underneath his arm quickly, but he jerked the chain that was attaching her wrist to the bed sharply, pulling her backwards and back underneath him.

"Have I now, my dear? Do remember where you are… Your grandmother will never be able to track you down here. Even with your family's influence over the Queen and the Scotland Yard." He chuckled.

"You cannot honestly think that is true. I am an Ashford. The Queen requires my services more then she requires yours. Once my grandmother reports me missing, you will be tracked down without a doubt." She snarled. Ciel grabbed onto her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her piercing stone coloured eyes battled against his now blood coloured ones.

"The Queen would not suspect her own guard dog. She will ask me to find you. In which case, I could easily pretend you were murdered, and she would never be the wiser." Rosalie gaped at him.

"Why me, Ciel? What have I ever done to deserve this? All I did was look at you!" She demanded in a harsh whisper.

He chuckled.

"You tempted a demon with your sinful looks… You shall never leave this place Rosalie. So get used to it. I want to break you… dominate your body and soul, until you learn to serve me willingly." He smirked, leaning in close to her ear and nibbling it gently.

Ciel noticed how her hand fisted the silken bed sheets beneath her. He smirked, at her futile attempts to control her anger.

"You expect me, me of all people, to be your slave? Who do you think you are?" She demanded.

He grinned down at her. "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive and if I want you as my slave, you shall be it, understand?" He breathed into her ear, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

"Then you may as well kill me now, as I refuse to be your slave."

He chuckled. "Let's make a deal shall we? Your loyalty towards me… we'll call it a barrier. This barrier prevents me from doing anything to your grandmother." He explained. Every nerve in her body turned to ice.

"You bastard…"

He grabbed her chin roughly again, he was so close that his dark hair brushed lightly off her forehead. "Such language is very unbecoming of a lady of your status."

"It is very unbecoming of an Earl to kidnap people." She countered. He chuckled. "My, my, what wit you possess my dear. Though it will get you nowhere here. Just behave just like a good little girl and maybe you'll be treated better…" He smirked down at her.

She matched it with a cold glare.

"I am not your slave Earl Phantomhive." She hissed.

"Believe me Lady Ashford, if you accept your new place in life, things will be much easier for you."

He smirked down at her once more before standing up and walking out the room. She was about to lunge at him in her anger but the chain stopped her from moving.

A few hours later Rosalie was shaken awake roughly. She groaned and sat up. She was about to brush her hair out of her eyes when she remembered that she was still chained to the bedpost. She frowned when she saw some blood on the shackle. She watched a drop splatter onto the white bed sheets with a sigh.

She stared at the person who had so rudely woken her. The butler clad in black smiled at her. "Good morning Rosalie."

"You have no right to refer to me so informally!" She snapped furiously, glaring at the demon butler who was acting absurd. He chuckled. "**Lady Ashford…**Do remember that now you work under Bocchan. You are now my equal."

He nearly laughed again as a look of pure horror crossed her features. She was about to give another snide remark when Sebastian unlocked the chain from the bedpost and jerked it suddenly, pulling her to her feet. She glared at him.

"Was that really necessary?" She demanded, ignoring the searing pain in her wrist. "I did not know how compliant you were going to be. It was just to save time." He explained unhooking the chain but leaving the cuff on.

"Now Rosalie. Today Lady Middleford will be here to spend time with Bocchan. I expect you to be on perfect behaviour. Lady Middleford knows nothing about the world of demons or the like. I have been instructed to punish you in any way I see fit if you suggest anything about demons, or who you are, to Lady Middleford." His infernal smirk was slowly but surely driving her to the brink of insanity.

"I do not take orders from servants, however, I will listen to you this once." She said, crossing her arms and looking to another area of the room.

Truth be told, she looked away and didn't argue merely to mask her shock. She had known they weren't human, but demons? She swallowed in apprehension. She had prayed the Master and butler had been some other creature, anything else. She could remember, vaguely, what these creatures were capable of. They were twisted. Contracts with them were often two-sided.

Sebastian smirked when he noticed her reaction, walking slowly in-front of her line of vision and tipping her chin up lightly. She jumped slightly in surprise, but quickly covered her surprise, masking it perfectly with a look of disgust as he touched her.

"What's this, little Rosalie? You were not aware of what we are?"

"Of course I was you incompetent fool!"

He leaned in close to her ear, noting she was trembling ever so slightly. "Then why are you so shocked? Fear is leaking out of your every pore. I can sense it, _smell _it. It makes me _ravenous._"

His smirk grew as every fibre in her body stilled and her breathing hitched. He continued to lean in close to her neck, letting his cool breath roll over her skin, causing her to shiver. He inhaled deeply and could feel his mouth water at her sweet scent.

He could fully understand why his Master had decided to take her with no real reason or logic. Or without even thinking through the possible consequences of his kidnapping of the Lady. Her scent was deliriously delicious. He wanted to consume her now, consume her body and soul-

Rosalie suddenly shoved against his chest, causing him to stumble back a step from her. Her face was expressionless but her eyes held a whirlwind of conflicting emotions. They quickly settled back to disgust.

"Don't you dare touch me you monster."

Sebastian smirked at the near white haired girl. Oh how he did enjoy a challenge.

"You have fifteen minutes to get ready. Your uniform is in the bathroom." He explained, indicating to an adjoining room. She nodded, only half paying attention.

Sebastian left her in order to get ready. Rosalie was silently contemplating her options. She washed quickly and dressed in the maid uniform. She couldn't believe what she was wearing. She looked at herself in revulsion. There was nothing remotely appealing about this uniform.

She frowned and tried to smooth out the non-existent creases in the uniform. She combed out her hair and tied some of it back with some black ribbon.

Just as she finished tying it, Sebastian came back in. She barely held back a glare towards him. She wanted nothing to do with him. All she wanted was to go home.

She knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Sebastian circled her, inspecting her carefully. "Good, you look presentable. Lady Middleford shall be arriving at any moment. Once she does, make sure to serve her appropriately. She may not know who you are. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" He asked with mock sweetness.

She gave him an equally fake sweet smile. "Crystal,"


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian and Rosalie waited patiently at the door for the arrival of Lady Middleford. Sebastian couldn't help but watch Rosalie carefully. He was still suspicious of the girl. Why was she suddenly being so compliant? So obedient?

Before he could ponder it anymore Finny suddenly raced into the hallway, he doubled over for a second, trying to catch his breath. "Mister Seeeeeeebastian! Something happened to the roses! Come quick!" Sebastian sighed softly and turned to Rosalie. "If I do not return on time, please escort Lady Middleford to the drawing room when she arrives and tell the young Lord of her arrival." She nodded absently, her mind a million miles away. Finny watched her curiously. How long had she been here? He hadn't heard anything about hiring a new maid.

She scowled at the creature's retreating figure. Oh she would be a perfect little maid, just not the way he expected. She distantly remembered Elizabeth Middleford. Her first thought of her was that she was a pampered - even by Nobility standards - lunatic with more time and responsibility then she cared to acknowledge or was ever going to be able to handle. Even at the tender age of ten – six years ago – Elizabeth was boasting about her wonderful fiancé Ciel Phantomhive. Rosalie didn't need Elizabeth to tell her all about Ciel. She already knew all that Elizabeth knew and much, much more. It came with her job after al. It sickened Rosalie that Elizabeth could deeply love someone so twisted. Perhaps sweet little Lizzy was the only one left in nobility that hadn't turned twisted through ambition, lust and revenge. She smirked darkly. She couldn't wait for Elizabeth to arrive. She had a little plan to show her the real side of Ciel.

Sebastian returned and patiently waited next to Bocchan's new toy. Sebastian took the time to look over the girl that grabbed his master's attention so thoroughly. Sebastian had to admit she was quite beautiful. Long silky blonde hair, just brushing her waist. She had taken portions of her hair and braided them, pulling them back behind her head and tying them in place with black ribbon. The maid's headdress fit her perfectly on top of her head, bring held in place by the two braids. The maid uniform fit her extremely well too. It was slightly shorter than Mey-Rin's under Bocchan's request but the black and white worked wondrously well with her pale complexion. It was little wonder why Bocchan become so fascinated by her. No wonder at all…

She was standing perfectly straight, and as all noble girls were taught, her eyes were trained to the floor. Her hands where clasped in-front of her as she said nothing.

Sebastian smirked. She was like him in a way, perfectly able to adapt to her surroundings in order to get what she wanted. He sound it slightly odd that a girl of Rosalie's standing –slightly higher in society than Lady Middleford – could pretend to be such an obedient and dutiful maid. Sebastian's smirk became darker. Though… what would she be like when she had to actually perform as a maid? If she had no skills in the matter, being the noble she was, she would just be another Mey-Rin.

How amusing it would be, seeing the uptight and proper lady falling flat on her face.

Sebastian's thoughts were cut short at the sound of feet walking up to the door. He quickly opened it before they could knock. He bowed to Lady Middleford, letting her come inside. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Rosalie had dipped into a curtsy. Hmm… so she knew her manners.

Lady Elizabeth had changed considerably as she grew. She became calmer, more mature. She was turning into the image of her mother in personality and looks. But even then she couldn't contain her happiness when she saw the young Earl.

"Sebastian? Where's Ciel?" She asked with a slight frown, disappointed that he hadn't met her at the front door. Sebastian smiled reassuringly. "He was just finishing some work, my Lady. He shall be down presently. May I accompany you to the drawing room?" She seemed to brighten slightly and accepted. "Oh and Rosalie? Would you be so kind as to get the young master?" Sebastian asked. Rosalie gave him a well mastered fake smile. "Of course." With another curtsey in Lady Middleford's direction she walked away.

"Ciel never told me he hired a new maid…" the curly blonde haired girl murmured. "Yes… Rosalie joined our service rather suddenly."

Rosalie walked up to her _Master's_ room. She didn't bother to knock, she was his equal whether he would admit it or not. Ciel looked startled that someone had entered with no knocking. His eyes hardened at the sight of her. "Your fiancée is downstairs waiting for you." She said with a yawn. She just realised how badly she had slept. No matter how she lay, she was constantly on a healing wound; it sent searing pain through her. Ciel gave her an astonished look before it vanished and his usual cold look reappeared.

He stood up, walking towards the door which she was standing next to. But instead of leaving, he slammed the door shut and locked it. Rosalie was too stunned to fully comprehend what would happen next. Her mind felt like it was being pulled in too many directions and everything was moving too slow.

In the time it took her to blink, Ciel grabbed her around the waist, pulling her flush against his chest. He used his other hand to keep both her wrists twisted painfully behind her back.

She refused to utter a sound as she stared defiantly into his crimson eyes. Oh she was in agony, but she would be damned if she let him know. Besides, he had hurt her so much already, what could he possibly do differently now?

"You are not a very… obedient servant, dear Rosalie…" He whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine and giving her a false soothing effect. Even though she knew his voice shouldn't sooth her, hell it should scare her more than anything else, it really was soothing her more than anything else in her life had. Within the space of a couple of seconds, Rosalie found herself completely relaxed to a point of complete vulnerability.

Suddenly he bit harshly into her throat, causing her to cry out painfully. He lapped at her neck, taking any of the sweet nectar that rolled down her throat from the wound.

She couldn't help the whimpers of pain that escaped her, making the creature above her smirk sadistically. This is what he craved, her anguished and terrified cries. It sent shivers of pure delight through him. In all his years, he had never felt such pleasure.

"Ciel-!" Another harsh bite ripped a strangled cry from her.

"I am 'Master' to you, do you understand Rosalie?" He asked slowly, patiently. She nodded, wanting nothing more than for him to take his cold hands away from her.

"Ciel…" He inflicted a third bite mark onto her once swan like neck. Another sob escaped her as she thrashed in his hold. He merely smirked down at the terrified girl.

"What did I just say Rosalie?" He demanded calmly. "T-To call you M-Master." She whispered, the words feeling like acid on her tongue. "Good girl," He cooed, kissing one of the wounds he created in an almost loving sense.

"Now what did you have to tell me?"

"Y-Your fiancée is waiting in the drawing room for you…Master." She hated herself for submitting to him. She wanted to do anything but that. But he seemed a fine hair away from snapping her wrists and ripping her throat to shreds.

He released her wrists and let his arm slip from around her waist. She stood shakily, but gained her balance quickly. He gave her a shadow of a smile, gently brushing away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks unchecked. She flinched unintentionally, looking to the floor. "See, we could have avoided all this… I don't enjoy hurting you…"

Lies, all he was uttering were lies. She knew he enjoyed seeing her in pain. She had seen the joy in his eyes that she had never seen in his dead eyes before.

Lies, Rosalie told herself, they were just filthy little lies.

She just looked at the floor, making sure he couldn't see the anger blazing in her eyes. He sighed and let his hand drop. "I expect you in perfect order in five minutes, where you are to be downstairs serving Elizabeth and I like the perfect little maid you are. Understood?" Ciel questioned, putting his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes were hard.

"Perfectly, Master." She spat through gritted teeth. Ciel smirked, patting her cheek lightly before leaving the room.

Oh he would regret the day he crossed Rosalie Ashford.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all the reviews! They mean the world to me! New chapters will come out soon~!_

"Ciel, you will love the new holiday home I have in France. I most graciously insist you come with me, oh please Ciel! It would please me so much!" Elizabeth said in an oddly soft and soothing voice as she clasped his hands within her own. Gone was the hyper and over-energetic Lizzy who would not take no for an answer. Lizzy was wiser now, she had flourished beautifully under the strict guidance of her mother.

Ciel gave her a fake, comforting smile. "Of course, I would be delighted to accompany you." He gently slipped his hands from hers and leaned back against the soft, plush coach. Lizzy felt somewhat disheartened, Ciel could sense it. But she gave a perfect smile. She was glad he was going with her.

They heard the door creak and Lizzy turned slightly to glance over her shoulder. It was the blonde haired maid from earlier. She curtsied at the door before standing next to Sebastian, keeping her eyes perfectly downcast to avoid making eye-contact with any of the nobles.

Unknown to Elizabeth, the smell of blood hung heavily in the air, tempting the demons present in the room. Sebastian closed his eyes briefly, inhaling the sweet scent deeply. Rosalie noticed his actions and shuddered.

Ciel smirked lightly. She had changed the undershirt of her maid uniform to a high collared shirt. The shirt collar coming around her throat and held in place with a black silk ribbon. Ciel could faintly see the outline of the pristine white bandage beneath the shirt.

Rosalie tuned out as Elizabeth began talking about France. Ciel seemed just as interested in the topic as Rosalie. Suddenly there was a thunderous crash followed by yelling. Ciel sighed, rubbing his temples. "Sebastian."

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian bowed and left the room to deal with the problematic other servants. Elizabeth chewed on her lip, the crash had nearly scared her out of her skin. But she remembered quickly a true woman would never show her real emotions in public. She would not appear scared of such a minor noise, especially as she will be the future Mrs. Phantomhive.

"My apologizes, Elizabeth. Finding good help now a days is such a challenge…" Ciel sighed. Lizzy merely smiled. "But you do have Sebastian. He's much better than any other butler I have ever seen!"

"Oh yes… he was quite a find. But now I also have Rosalie. She is such a magnificent servant." Ciel's eyes met the girl in question as he took a sip of his tea. Elizabeth didn't notice the mocking undertone in Ciel's voice.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and scoffed softly. She noticed the curl of his lips at the sound; it worked well in his favour, as Lizzy believed it was due to her input in the conversation. Rosalie watched him suspiciously as he drained the last of his tea. He beckoned her over and with a flick of his wrist ordered her to refill their cups. She gritted her teeth at his arrogant behaviour.

She would soon have the upper hand.

She refilled Elizabeth's cup with a gentle smile, going completely unnoticed by Ciel whom she had her back to. Though it seemed to soothe the curly haired blonde, who relaxed further into her seat, watching the servant's actions.

She turned around and refilled Ciel's cup.

She deliberately pressed herself closer to him than necessary, smiling down at him almost demonically. Both other Nobles in the room could see she was just an inch too close. "Rosalie, please allow some space." Ciel said, watching her intensely. She had always been an incredibly good actress. She was able to feign a hurt that even poor little Elizabeth could see.

"B-But you never usually mind! You normally always pull me closer…you're not normally so cold to me!" She cried, tears shining within her eyes. Both members of the room looked completely stunned.

Hurt etched deeply into Elizabeth's eyes as Rosalie's words slowly sunk in. she tried to hide it pitifully but it was in vain. Ciel glanced between the two girls quicker than either could fully see.

Fury flashed through his eyes as they landed on Rosalie. "What is the meaning of this absurdness?!"Ciel demanded, barely holding back the urge to strangle the girl. Now tears fell down Rosalie's cheeks as she shook her head rapidly, flinching slightly. "Why are you being so cold?! Whenever we're alone you treat me so gently…as if I was made of the finest China." She began trembling as more tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Why are you being so cruel!?" She screamed, on the verge of sobbing.

Ciel growled angrily and raised his hand to strike her. She cowered away from him and he realised quickly he was still in the presence of his fiancée. Lizzy had a trembling hand over her mouth in shock, her emerald green eyes shimmering in horror.

"Rosalie! Leave us. Immediately!" He barked, fury blazing in his eyes. As she turned her back to Elizabeth, pretending to sob bitterly, she smirked triumphantly. Rosalie didn't need to look at Elizabeth to know the damage was done. Ciel's anger doubled at the sight of that smirk. He was tempted to pull her back by her hair and teach her exactly who was in charge of whom. But not in-front of Elizabeth.

But as Rosalie went to open the door, Sebastian opened it for her, slipping back inside the room after having to fix the servants mess. Rosalie moved swiftly past him, sending him the same smirk with a wink.

He knew instantly that Rosalie must have been the cause of all the tension in the room.

Rosalie happily retired to her own room and began removing the outrageous uniform. She smiled faintly at the sound of Lizzy's hysterical screaming and the sound of china being broken. Ciel's voice raised on several occasions, interlacing with Elizabeth's high pitched screams. After all these years of hard training for being his perfect wife, this must have been a real shock to the golden haired girl's system. She would have never expected her sweet and gentle fiancé to be malicious and cruel, let alone cheat on her too with a maid.

A small giggle escaped Rosalie before it turned into hysterical laughing at the sound of various doors slamming, along with more angry cries and other fine antiquities shattering in Elizabeth's anger. The sound of the front door slamming shut shook the entire mansion.

An eerie silence followed Lizzy's dramatic departure. Rosalie couldn't help but laugh happily to herself. Revenge was the sweetest of treats and the thrill cursed through her veins as she skipped around the room in pure joy.

Poor thing, Elizabeth may have calmed down slightly and become more mature but the raw jealously she had never encountered before ripped through the blonde girl terribly. Rosalie knew this would be the reaction. Lizzy would have never had to encounter jealously before. Ciel would be careful around her to keep her completely oblivious. Poor thing. At least she only knew about one little affair that had never even happened. If she heard of the rest, little Middleford would be destroyed.

With a content smile, Rosalie began unlacing the dress at the back, letting her breathe normally once more. The black overdress became loose and less restricting and slipped off her shoulders, leaving the white lacy shirt beneath as the black dress hang loosely off her hips. Before she could do anymore, the door suddenly flew open, smashing against the wall with a deafening blow.

Rosalie flinched, but before she could even turn to face the intruder she found herself pressed against the floor, her cheek against the rough floor. Her arms were painfully twisted behind her back, the person's full weight pinning her to the floor.

"What was your little act about today Rosalie?"


	6. Chapter 6

"What was your little act about Rosalie?"

The Earl's deadly calm voice reached Rosalie's ears. His voice may have been unusually calm but the malice didn't go unnoticed by her. The white haired girl merely smirked.

"I know how much you detested the mere thought of being married to Lady Elizabeth… I thought I would make matters a little… simpler. It's only my job as the Phantomhive maid to make sure things are as simple as possible for my Lord." She said mockingly.

The grip on her arms got increasingly tighter. "Well you little bitch, you got what you wanted," He seethed dangerously close to her ear. She tsked lightly. "Such language is most inappropriate for a man of your standing." She continued to taunt, repeating his previous words to her. Naturally this only fuelled his anger.

Suddenly she was pulled off the floor, and her arms were released much to her relief. But his arms quickly encircled her, keeping her arms pinned to her sides as her back was pressed against his chest.

"You are a waste of time, dear Rosalie. Maybe I should simply end you now…"Rosalie's eyes widened in horror. Surely he wouldn't –

Any doubt was quickly erased from her mind when Ciel suddenly pushed her roughly against the wall, his hand coiled tightly around her throat as she suddenly found herself hovering slightly above the floor. She let out a choked cry. "C-Ciel!?"

"I've had enough of your attitude Rosalie…!" His eyes glowed a deep crimson and turned vicious, his true demon showing through.

"W-Why are you d-doing this?! Y-You kidnapped me! AH! I shouldn't e-even be here!" She cried out, clawing at the hand around her throat. His hand slackened and then suddenly left all together, letting her fall to the floor. She coughed, her throat was screeching in agony. His previous bite wounds along with the bruising that would be there by morning made her half heartedly wish he had finished the job.

"True… Though, you brought it on yourself," He suddenly caught a hold of her forearm and tossed her somewhat carelessly onto her bed. Once the initial shock had worn off, Rosalie quickly propped herself up on her elbows, attempting to slink away from the dangerous Earl.

But said Earl moved faster.

He straddled her just after she had moved a few inches. "How so?!"She demanded, trying in vain to put as much distance as possible from her and the demon Earl.

He smirked down at her sinisterly, running his hand over her curves, making her shudder. He snarled into her ear, a sinister smirk playing on his lips.

"Not many mere humans have the ability to tempt a demon with their sensuous looks…" He practically purred into her ear, but venom was laced within every word. She raised her hand to slap him for his sheer arrogance, but he grabbed her wrist with ease. "Tch, you grow more and more annoying as time passes."

"Then let me go."

An odd silence passed between them as Ciel stared down at her, contemplating her words. She stared back with nothing but a fiery determination. He smirked slowly.

"Oh my dear… you know much too much."

"You honestly believe I could care enough to tell people about this? Who would believe that Ciel Phantomhive was a sadistic demon! Just release me…I just want to be with my grandmother."

He chuckled lowly in her ear. "Is that so? I do not believe I feel so generous. You are so very entertaining and after all the trouble you've caused me…" the distaste was back in his voice and it was threatening once more. Tension built around them.

"You – only you – were the one who kidnapped me. I would have been at home right now, happily next to my fire." She gritted out. "Just let me leave." She whispered softly, her eyes softening. His remained emotionless.

The room was completely silent, neither moving from their position. Tension rose once more to nearly unbearable levels.

Slowly, Ciel pushed down the wrist he still had held within his grip. He pinned it next to her head as he slowly studied the girl beneath him. Oh yes, she was tempting to anyone, let alone a demon. Soft, gentle curves and silky luxurious cream white skin. He couldn't resist running his fingertips across the visible skin. It was clear she was a noble woman; there was no blemish to her beautiful skin, other than the blue marks forming across her body. Maybe he was too harsh on her. He decided against the ridiculous notion. She had brought this on herself.

Soft, silky hair fell like a waterfall to her waist. Perfectly straight and nearly pure white. They matched with her radiating grey eyes. They were a storm of emotion. A constant storm. The beauty of the girl was undeniable.

She wasn't looking at him, she was looking at anything but. Due to this her beautiful stormy eyes were hidden behind thick, black lashes. There was a light blush dusted on her cheeks. All in all, she was absolutely irresistible.

He had noticed the looks she received from the male staff in his household. Even Mey-Rin watched her in wonder. Chillingly enough, he had more specifically noticed the way Sebastian watched the fiery beauty beneath him. Sebastian lusted after the girl. So much was clear. He would need to keep a close eye on Sebastian, otherwise he would get to her first. Ciel wouldn't stand for this.

She glanced back up at him quizzically. The Earl seemed to be having some inner debate while keeping a wonderfully blank face. She slowly tried to slip her wrist out of his loose grip, but he noticed quickly and his grip tightened, causing her to hiss in the twinge of pain.

His attention quickly moved to the girl beneath him. She was still squirming uncomfortable beneath him. He leaned down again so he was at level with her ear, "My dear girl… You should learn to submit to me…" He cooed gently. He noticed the faintest of chills run down her spine.

"No."

He chuckled. "You will succumb to me Rosalie, I vow you that." She scoffed. "Try your best." She snarled. He smirked down at her and suddenly began attacking her neck, kissing, biting and sucking. She winced ever so slightly when he bit a little too hard. Using her one free hand she pushed against his chest, but he wouldn't budge. "Ciel-!"Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his icy hands running underneath her undershirt. "I thought we went through this Rosalie… I am your Master." A small whimper escaped her. He could clearly see this was the last thing she wanted. But by now, he couldn't care less, he craved her with a relentless passion.

"M-Master please don't do this!" She whispered as she struggled against him. He rolled his eyes. "Why ever not Rosalie? You are a mere servant."

Suddenly she leaned up and before he knew what had happened, she had headbutted him.

In complete shock, she was able to push him off and she was immediately on her feet. She stumbled slightly, feeling incredibly light headed from the thumping pain in her skull. But she didn't hesitate. She ran out of the door, slammed it behind her. She glanced around her and could have cried for relief when she saw a chair on the opposite side of the hallway.

She knew it wouldn't hold him though it may delay him ever so slightly, or at least enough for her to get a head start. She placed the chair beneath the doorknob and ran, stumbling along the wall slightly as she tried to keep conscious. She needed to get away from him.

She thought she was imagining it, but she saw a faint glowing light. She continued to stumble along the hallway, bracing herself against the wall as the dizziness began to impair her vision.

She felt her knees give way near the glowing light. But she never hit the ground. An arm wrapped around her waist as she was pulled flush against someone's chest.

"…alie?"

She looked up and saw the faint glow of a candle and Sebastian's face. She groaned softly.

"Rosalie?" Sebastian called again. But the girl didn't respond, she had gone completely limp.

He had heard the commotion from downstairs and decided it would be best to see what was happening. With an exasperated sigh, he hoisted the unconscious girl over his shoulder and held her there firmly, holding the candelabra in his other hand.

Just as he was about to turn around, a door further down the corridor burst into splinters. The shards of what used to be a door hit the opposite wall, and a furious looking Earl emerged from the dust that arose from the impact of wood against the wall. His chest heaved from the angry panting. His crimson eyes focused in on the blonde girl draped over his butler's shoulders. He snarled and headed in the opposite direction.

Sebastian blinked, contemplating the situation. He sighed softly and took the blonde girl to a spare room. He opened the door and placed her on the over plush bed. He absently wondered what happened between them. He noticed no other new wounds on her, if anything, her skin seemed oddly flushed.

Ah…

It dawned on him suddenly. His master had tried to break the girl once more.

He brushed some of her white bangs out of her eyes and couldn't help but stare down at the girl. She whimpered softly, suddenly holding onto his sleeve. His face remained expressionless as she began to come out of unconsciousness. Her grip eased on his sleeve as she sat up. She blinked at the dimness in the room and swayed, her head still swirling with pain. She slumped forward unto something soft yet firm. She whimpered again softly.

"Rosalie?" He called softly, his hands trailing down her back gently. He could hear her crying softly. He chuckled softly in surprise. "The Earl really has broken you hasn't he?" He hugged her closer comfortingly. "P-Please Sebastian, help me leave… Please!" She begged, her small trembling hands gripping onto the expensive black fabric of his uniform.

He merely chuckled again. "I could never the slave of my master in such a manner. My Lord is the most precious person in my life after all." A desperate sob escaped her and it didn't improve as Sebastian unlaced himself from her grip and left the blonde girl as a trembling, sobbing mess in the middle of the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

_I know this is a tiny, tiny chapter but I needed this smaller chapter to lead onto the next main chapter, so apologies about the length. But I would like to again thank you for all the reviews, they make me feel all warm and bubbly inside. Thanks again!_

Ciel sighed once more as he went through yet another angry letter from Edward Middleford. He was relentless with his accusations and threatening words. It would seem like the spiteful brother had sent one for every day since Rosalie had acted up and caused the trouble between him and Elizabeth. It was giving him a headache.

He tossed the twenty second letter from Edward onto the fire and continued to impatiently leaf through the various new product ideas and finance reports that had been sent to him during the week. The company was going good for him recently. Toy sales had sky-rocketed, leaving the young Earl with a small fortune in his pockets. And with the Doll's House and new line of dolls he was planning to release next month he had no doubt in his mind that if he wanted to, he could go swimming in gold with just the money he earned from the dolls.

It was a nice thought to have in the back of his mind.

Sorting out his company reports neatly his hand skimmed another ivory envelope. He relaxed back into his leather chair and broke the wax seal.

It was from the Queen.

He frowned.

His train of thought was interrupted by a soft knock. "Come in." he called absently, his eyes hurriedly scanning the contents of the letter.

Sebastian walked in quietly, holding a tray with a small strawberry tart and Earl Grey tea balanced carefully upon the shining silver. "Is something troubling you my Lord?" The butler questioned as he placed the treats before his lord. Ciel's eyes never left the letter as he reached for the cup and took a sip.

"The Queen has requested I do an investigation of a young Lord that has gone missing. He was last seen near the Thames. It is assumed he hasn't simple fallen into the river and drowned, albeit the fact the boy is about seven and most likely has not been taught to swim yet. Apparently he was being followed for a month before the abduction and a suspicious figure would often be seen before his school. The Queen is urgently requesting his immediate return." Ciel explained dryly.

Sebastian merely watched his Earl. "What do you intend to do?"

"There is little I can do, I will merely do as she asks. It will not take an awful long to find a missing boy."

"But my Lord, if I may, would do you intend to do over Rosalie? You leave her here and she will surely attempt to escape once more."

Ciel's face darkened dramatically as he brought his fist down suddenly onto the desk, smashing the strawberry tart and the small fine plate in the process. It caused Sebastian to sigh in dismay. Ciel let out a long angry snarl before beginning to calm.

"You are right Sebastian. We will have to call on another person to watch her. Call _her_." Sebastian's eyes widened slightly.

"Surely you don't mean that my Lord."

"I wish I didn't, but desperate times call for these desperate measures. Fetch her tonight." He ordered.

Sebastian bowed.

"Yes my Lord."


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian was expressionless as he walked through the dark night. London was a truly marvellous place at night, but also a terrifying one. Not that he had much to worry about unless a certain red haired reaper ambushed him. Putting the vile thought out of his head, he continued down a dark alleyway, ignoring the sing-song calls from the women in the shadows offering him the time of his life.

He finally arrived at his destination and walked down the stairs of the establishment, puffs of smoke clouding his vision momentarily. He found it amusing seeing all the pathetic humans high of opium. He was careful not to stand on one of them by accident as they continued to smoke the opium. Women with their long, unblemished limbs on display waltzed about the room, engaging in any man high and wealthy enough to grab their attention.

Sebastian ignored it all to the best of his ability as he walked to the end of the room, standing before the opium lord himself – Lau.

"Sebastian! What do I owe this pleasure?" He inquired with a grin as his dark haired assassin wrapped herself further around him, looking blankly up at Sebastian.

"I was wondering if _she _was here?"

Lau's face darkened.

"Yes she is, through that door on the left and down the hallway. I should warn you though, she is in a terrible mood."

Sebastian smiled easily. "Thank you."

Following the previous instructions he walked swiftly through the door and closed it softly. The stench of blood hit his nostrils instantly. He saw the shadow of figure moving gracefully through the hall.

"Stupid piece of filth!" A highly feminine voice sneered from the darkness of the shadows in the hallway. Sebastian smirked to himself. Ah, _she _was certainly here and her temperament had not changed in the slightest.

"P-Please Miss Carlyle, it was an honest mistake!" A man spluttered.

Sebastian came closer, despite the dark he could clearly make out what was going on. A young woman was standing at the door frame of a room leading off the hallway he was currently in, her back was to him and she was completely unaware of his presence behind her. In the room she was facing was the man who must have been bleeding profusely, going by the stench.

With an exasperated sigh, the girl leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms. "Mistakes, mistakes… a man can only make so many though can't he? With those massive debts, how many more can you afford to make, Mr. Johnson?" It was mocking voice, no kindness ever present.

"Please, I will pay you back, just give me more time!" The man begged.

The girl hummed to herself, twirling a fallen curl of dark hair around her finger.

"Why do I believe you're lying?"

"Miss Carlyle, please! I beg of you, another two months, that's all I need! Please!"

There was a horrible silence, one filled with tension and the soft choked sobs of the man in the room, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Oh very then you pathetic excuse of a man." She murmured. "You have another two months to repay your debts. If you do not meet the conditions… Well… I won't let you suffer."

"Oh thank you, you are most merciful!" The man cried.

"But you didn't let me finish, I won't allow you to suffer, as once I am through with you, you will have suffered enough. But… you fail to repay me, I will have no qualms about allowing your daughter suffer in your place. She's what… about fifteen? I imagine she would last possibly… ten minutes. The choice is yours."

Even from where Sebastian was standing behind her, he could feel the terror seeping out of the man's every pore.

"Now… what to do about you now…" She continued menacingly. Before the man could protest, the girl had pulled an incredibly thin blade from her hair, causing the dark curls to fall down her back. She launched it at the man before it registered to him.

This followed with a terrible howl of pain and a dull thud of the man falling to his knees.

"The opium lord will let you out in a few hours or so! And so long as you don't move too much, that blade won't get further stuck in your shoulder blade." She called cheerfully, shutting the door and locking it from the outside. She let the key hang from a small hook next to the wall.

With that she turned and paused, all her movements stilling.

"My, my what do we have here? Sebastian Michaelis back again asking for _my _help? Aren't I honoured…" She smirked tauntingly, crossing her arms over her chest. This is why Sebastian liked this girl. She wasn't intimidated by him, nor madly in love with him. She played the same game he did. At one point he thought that she may have been a demon herself, she certainly acted like one. She loved taunting people as much as he did as well as scamming people without them even realising what was happening. In the underworld, she was known as one of the best con-artists to have ever lived. She had even conned Lau into giving her enough money to sustain her for life, as well as having the Chinese Mafia whenever she needed them at her disposal. It was a handy power to have. Hence why she did all her dirty work in his many opium dens. He offered her protection.

He probably would have done it anyway, even if he wasn't indebted to her. He saw her as his little pet after all.

"What has dear Ciel gotten involved in now? And how much is he willing to pay to get out of it?" She purred, smirk still in place as her caramel eyes sourced out any hiding places where a substantial bag of money could be. A frown flickered across her features when she could not find it.

"Thankfully, Bocchan has not gotten into any trouble with people in the underground world. But, he is requiring your services, Abigail." He clearly had her interest as her name rolled off his tongue easily. Abigail leaned against one of the grey walls casually, running a hand through her ringlet filled hair. "Oh? What can I help the Earl with this time?"

"He is looking for another servant." Sebastian didn't see the point of beating around the bush.

She looked at him in disbelief. "You must be joking." Her smirk vanished and a frown replaced it. She pushed herself off the wall and turned. "Tell him I have no interest," She said, waving him off dismissively and walking further down the hallway.

Sebastian grabbed the dainty wrist that she had so rudely dismissed him with and suddenly pinned her to the wall, catching her off guard. He pinned her hands against the wall quickly, knowing all too well what this was capable of with just her fingers.

She looked at him blankly. "This isn't helping your case. It isn't convincing me anymore. Who wants to be a servant? Above everything, who wants to be a servant to _Ciel Phantomhive_? He has got to be the biggest brat out there." She said rolling her eyes.

Sebastian smirked, leaning close to the seventeen year olds ear. "Ms. Carlyle… As much as I agree with you, please remember your position. My Lord could still quite easily report you to the Queen… and if he reports everything, I highly doubt her majesty will be lenient." He let his cool breath tickle her neck, making her shiver.

"B-But that's not fair! We had a deal!" She said furiously. Everyone knew what happened when you double crossed Abigail Carlyle. "Do you honestly believe that will stop him?" He asked slowly, the teasing tone only all too evident in his voice. She let out a furious hiss beneath her breath. One thing the Carlyle family was known for was their honour. It was how Abigail's older brother met his demise. Due to his unfortunate bad luck, he was caught in the wrong place at the completely wrong time.

It was a dark and cold night when her brother was walking home from a business meeting.

Had he left possibly five minutes earlier he would still be alive and well. But due to the fact he had helped a young woman out of her carriage, he was delayed slightly.

It was that night his best friend ran into him, quite literally. The friend he had known for years was slathered in blood, nearly from head to toe. Trembling like a leaf, the blood coated man shoved the bloodied dagger into the coat of his best friend and continued running down the street.

It was moments later that the police stopped him and searched him. The poor man, who was still in shock from seeing his best friend covered from head to toe in blood, merely paled at the sight of the knife.

But Mr. Carlyle refused to snitch on his friend. He stood by his honour and protected him.

It was a pity really, as the man was sent to the gallows that day for a murder he didn't commit.

It hadn't been a heroic death either.

For the best friend killed again, was caught and was sent to the gallows about a week later.

All just very unfortunate really.

"You're blackmailing me?" Abigail asked venomously. Sebastian chuckled. "Yes. We wouldn't want this beautiful little face in a cold stone cell like your brother would we? Or possibly even have your neck snapped from the force of a noose choking you…" He smirked, gently tracing his fingers down her cheek before running down her throat. He noticed her pulse jump slightly.

She sighed in exasperation. "Very well then, as I have no other choice anyway." He chuckled. "Good girl, I thought you would put up a fight." He moved away from her and stood straight, letting her move away from the wall.

"I'm too tired to, if you hadn't noticed I'm having a bit of an ordeal getting my money back. But be very prepared. Do you honestly believe I'll be an obedient little servant?" She asked with a slow, sly smile coming across her features. He frowned slightly. "No, I never guessed you would be. But let me warn you know Ms. Carlyle, if you so much as place a finger on my Master the wrong way-"

Her bell like laugh interrupted him. "Relax Sebastian. I will not do anything to the Earl as long as our deal is still withstanding." She said, walking down the hallway to her room to pack some of her dresses and other things she would need. "The rest will be picked up tomorrow right?" She asked. Sebastian nodded, watching her wrap a silk shawl around herself. Sebastian took the bag from her and she chuckled. "Always the gentlemen hmm? Even to someone like me?" She smirked as they walked through the various people to an awaiting carriage.

"Well what type of butler would I be if I wasn't polite to a young Lady such as yourself?"


	9. Chapter 9

Ciel groaned softly, bringing his fingers to the back of his neck, hoping to work out some of the knots in his tense muscles after spending hours upon hours reading about this missing boy. The boy was only seven, how could he possibly have so much information stacked up on him?

Ciel scoffed quietly, not understanding nor wanting to understand the importance of the boy to the Queen. It wasn't as if he had any real interest in the case anyway.

He was relieved when he heard a gentle knock. With an absent "come in," the door swung open.

Sebastian walked in. "Well, was it successful?" Ciel asked with a heavy sigh, leaning back in his chair as he crossed his legs and rested his elbows on the polished wooden arms. Sebastian smirked and bowed slightly. "Extremely my Lord." He nodded towards the door and a young girl walked in. She had long, dark hair in loose curls down her back and warm caramel eyes, a sharp contrast to her pale snow white skin.

Ciel frowned.

"I was hoping you would decline the offer, I forgot how much of an annoyance you were even to lay eyes on."

"You were always one for the warm welcomes, Earl." She returned with sweet sarcasm.

Ciel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sebastian, leave us for a moment." He said, his eyes never leaving the more than capable of killing him girl in-front of him.

Sebastian left the room and a tense silence followed. For ten solid minutes, neither budged an inch. She remained standing perfectly still, with her hands clasped loosely in-front of her while he took in every single feature of the young girl.  
Ciel stood up, walking deliberately slow towards her. Her eyes never left his as he loomed above her.

"Abigail Carlyle… What do I owe this _pleasure_…?" He asked, standing only an arm length away from her. She chuckled, completely at ease despite his proximity. "Sebastian told me you required some more help around the manor. I thought I would help… as long as our deal is still in place of course." She smiled softly. He showed no emotion. "Hmm… I see. Well, I know what talents you possess. I am sure having you within our household will be a good addition… but," Very slowly, with very deliberate paced moves, he kneeled down before her and ran a hand up her leg beginning from her ankle, feeling her muscles tensing through the crimson silk of her skirts. In response, she merely continued to watch him, showing no hint of a reaction on her face. If anything, she looked mildly disinterested.

He stopped at her thigh, running his hands underneath her skirts and swiftly pulling the dagger that was strapped to her thigh slowly away from its hiding place, making sure to lightly scrape her skin in the process. She shuddered. "… I would prefer it if you were unarmed at all times. I know what you are…" He stood at his full height again and pulled her flush against him. Again Abigail gave no reaction other than a coy smile. His fingers slowly crawled up her back before slipping his hand behind the strict bindings that were tied there. She arched slightly, subconsciously trying to get away from the icy chill of his skin. He felt deeper and pulled yet another dagger out of her dress.

"… capable of." He smirked. "Now, do you have any more weapons I should know about?"

She smirked. "You know I do so why ask?"

He held out his hand expectantly. "Give them to me now Abigail." She huffed in annoyance as a small child would and pulled out a small vile with suspicious looking liquid out from one of the pockets in her skirts.

"Is that all?" He questioned, watching her questioningly. Of course he didn't trust the girl. She smiled. "That is all Earl. Believe me."

Ciel looked at her suspiciously.

Suddenly, before Abigail could wipe the smirk from her youthful features she found herself in one of the dark armchairs in the Earl's office. She wasn't exactly sure how she got there or so quickly but it certainly left her momentarily stunned.

She snapped her head up when a dark shadow was cast over her. The Phantomhive heir smirked down at her. "Everyone knows better than to believe you, Abigail. It is completely unnecessary for you to be armed within my household. You will be protected as a member of my house." He explained, placing one of his knees in-between her legs, keeping her from moving without difficulty. He placed both his hands on the top of the armchair beside her head, keeping her thoroughly caged.

But even this predicament didn't seem to faze her in the slightest.

"As I said earlier, I possess no more weaponry." He smirked down at her, now their bodies only inches from touching the other. His smirk grew at the sound of her pulse beating ever so slightly faster.

Despite her expressionless face, she was still human after all, a woman no less. He knew he appealed to her. He was a creature that would attract any woman he would so choose. Even though Abigail was never affected by anything, her body couldn't lie to him. He could see every slight shiver or shudder at his touch, see how her eyes darkened. He could hear every miniscule jump of her pulse. Even if she would never admit the attraction she felt, her body sang the truth for blindingly.

"Liar." He breathed in her ear, causing her to shiver at the sensations.

"Well then my Lord, where are the rest of them hmm?" She breathed, trying to keep her traitorous body under control.

Ciel chuckled as he heard the hint of lust lacing her once bell like and innocent voice without her even meaning to. "Is someone enjoying this? Aren't you a little minx?" He smirked in her ear, tracing his fingers gently up her constricted stomach from the corset. He caught her soft intake of breath.

He trailed his fingers over the top of her covered breasts to the lace at the top of her dress. She shivered slightly as his icy fingers slipped beneath her dress.

He gripped the cool metal and pulled out the thin dagger from an inside of her dress, 'accidently' brushing his fingers over the soft skin of her breasts. This didn't go unnoticed by her either.

"Ciel… Stop it." She whispered harshly, the slightest of pinks spreading across her cheekbones. He chuckled. "I haven't done anything to you Abigail." He pointed out. She let out a low whine he wasn't meant to hear. Naturally he did.

Throwing the dagger carelessly into a wall behind him somewhere he smirked down at the blushing girl. "Would you like me to do something to you Abigail?" He was so close to her if she so much as shivered she would brush off against him.

She felt unable to reply. She had no idea what had happened to her voice, it seemed to have just failed her. It was infuriating her that she could be affected by a brat like him.

He smirked once more as he read her inner turmoil off her like and open book and seized the opportunity. Leaning in closer, he brought his lips forcefully down onto hers, leaving no room for her to think any longer. She moaned softly in return, the previous tension in her muscles relaxing.

He forced his tongue into her mouth, not really keeping her interest in mind. He was still young after all, his own needs were his priority. He would have to learn a thing or two from Sebastian about pleasing others if he were to use his full skills as a demon to his maximum potential. Getting answers from people using … certain methods… was an easy way to obtain the truth after all.

Ciel began to feel his own desire build. He had never felt any desire for her until then. He slipped an arm under her back and pulled her chest sharply against hers, causing her to gasp in slight surprise.

Ciel began kissing down along her throat somewhat violently, but Abigail seemed to like it all the more. She let out another small whimper as she tilted her head further to give him more access to the smooth skin on her throat. He slowly untied the ribbons at the back of her dress, feeling her muscles relax even more as the dress loosened. She let out a relieved, happy sigh. He lazily trailed his fingertips over the newly exposed skin of her back, oddly gentle in comparison to the rough treatment on her neck.

Suddenly Ciel found himself half way across his office, his feet automatically skidding on the floor to slow him before he slammed into the wall.

Straightening up, his eyes never left Abigail. She was trembling slightly, a faint blush lighting up her cheeks. His ocean blue eye trailed down her throat, noticing the darkening marks he left on her. She was fixing her dress, her face was again expressionless.

When she had made herself look presentable once again, Ciel was leaning against his desk, his arms crossed, watching her intently. "Was I not pleasing you Abigail?" He let her name roll of his tongue silkily and smirked in satisfaction when he noticed the shiver run through her.

"I came here as a favour to you to help you, not become your whore." She returned swiftly, dark hazel eyes battling dark blue ones. He smirked and walked towards her again. She directed her gaze to the floor, glaring at the old wooden mahogany floors instead of pointedly glaring at him.

He gently grasped her chin in his fingers, bringing her gaze back to his.

"Oh my darling Abigail… How can I react any differently to your sensuous little gaps and moans?"

She scoffed and pulled her face out of his grip, standing up so that she was at somewhat equal height to the Earl. "Now, now Ciel, don't get ahead of yourself. I came here through Sebastian's skilful blackmailing. Not because I wanted a quick fuck."

Ciel laughed at her choice in words and sat back down behind his desk. "You should know by now I do like a good challenge."

"Keeping your half of the deal should be challenge enough, shouldn't it?"

"More like keeping my hands off you will be challenging enough."

This made Abigail crack a smile.

"Oh poor hopeless Ciel…" She teased, sauntering over to his desk and standing in-front of it, running her hand along the dark wood, knowing all too well the Earl's eyes were firmly fixed on her.

Her eyes suddenly met his as she smirked. "Don't you know better than to mess with your enemy? Or have you forgotten the last time we came into contact?"

He certainly hadn't, he had the scars to prove it.

He moved quicker than she could see and suddenly she found herself pushed onto the desk with a dull thud, the Earl hovering above her. "How could I forget dear Abbie? I would like for us not to have a repeat of that."

"Hurts mentally when you get your ass kicked by a girl, doesn't it?"

"Hard to believe you were raised in a respectable family."

She grinned and giggled, winking at him. He returned the smile and brushed some stray hairs out of her eyes. "You are going to be hell around here aren't you?" He questioned, looking down at her. "But of course." She returned coyly. He chuckled lightly. "Just what I needed, another demented woman." She shrugged, gazing up at him. "_You asked _for me to come here, remember? I didn't just impose. I was perfectly happily with Lau."

He just continued looking at her, taking in her every feature. She sighed softly and pushed against him. "Now dear, get off me would you? I have no interest in fraternising with the enemy after all."

He snickered at her feeble push but moved regardless, not before stealing one last lingering kiss from her cherry lips.

"Now be a dear and show me to my room." He noticed it wasn't a request but order, though her voice was somewhat strained – as if she was keeping an even tighter rein on her already tightly controlled emotions. He rolled his eyes at her before calling for his butler.

"Show her a guestroom." Ciel said returning to his paperwork.

"Of course, my lord." With this, Sebastian guided out the brunette, ignoring -with some difficulty- his master's lingering smell on her or the marks appearing on her elegant neck.

Ciel smirked to himself as Sebastian led her away. Oh how he despised her. He always had and he had no doubt in his mind he would always despise little Abbie Carlyle. But he knew all about how attracted his butler was to her. Something about the brunette had Sebastian's blood boiling and he wouldn't rest until he claimed her as his own, Ciel knew this all too well. He had heard them have their wicked way with each other countless times while he was awake at night. Sometimes he wondered if Sebastian brought her back here purposely for him to hear. Though, Abigail had never succumbed to him mentally. She would always be gone by the time either of the demons woke, she never whispered any kind words, and scoffed and the ones he gave her, knowing they were insincere.

She wasn't like other girls falling head over heels for the demons, which is what made the game so much more enthralling. She was a challenge just aching to be cracked. Both demons wanted to lay claim to her. But Sebastian was already completely in-tune with her physically, leaving the Earl at a slight disadvantage.

But really, Ciel saw no problem with playing the same game back to his butler. She was a pretty little thing after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Rosalie stared absently at the ceiling above her. She had found nothing better to do over the past couple of… days? She had lost count if it was days or if it was months already. It must have been some amount of time, her wounds had practically healed by now. Deep in the back of her mind, she was getting worried. She hadn't seen head nor tail of either the butler or Earl. She was still hoping, despite everything, that the Earl would eventually get bored and release her. Or the Queen would get involved. Though, she knew her outlook was bleak. She could hope though, if nothing else.

It's not as though she had anything else left at this point.

She knew the only way she'd leave this god forsaken place was if she could manage to escape, or else she would leave the premises with a sheet draped over her dead body. Rosalie shuddered when the second option seemed to be the most likely at this stage.

How long has she been in here?

With a heavy sigh she stood up, pacing aimlessly around the room. She had to get it clear in her head.

Earl Phantomhive had kidnapped her, reasons unknown really other than he was acting off a whim and was too stubborn to back away from a challenge. Her, unfortunately being that said challenge. The butler wouldn't help her if that meant going against his master. She had considered belittling herself to the point of attempting to make the butler fall for her, then making him leave the doors unlocked allowing for a silent and clean get away. But as the days wore on, she realised this was as stupid as attempting ram the door down.

The butler had said himself he wasn't prepared to help her.

She sighed again, sitting on the edge of the bed, tucking some blonde strands behind her ear. It was maddening. As much as she didn't want to see the crazed Earl that had a bloodlust problem, being kept in this room endlessly was even worse. She also knew there would be no way to affect that heart of stone that the master of the house had. Rosalie knew he would never fall for her. She felt somewhat happy about that, pretending to love that creature would probably kill her quicker than he would.

She stood up again walking over to the solid wooden door. She didn't understand it. She would fall asleep, sometimes for only a few minutes, sometimes for what she assumed could have been a few days. Food would always be there when she awoke though. Rosalie often attempted to stay awake, tempted to ambush whoever was delivering the food and making her escape that way. But she always fell asleep. Always.

She also quickly realised they would only come when she was asleep. Therefore the longer she was awake, the less food she would receive. Eventually she just passed out, and to her frustration when she opened her eyes, a hot meal was on the bedside table next to her.

Rosalie pressed her shoulder against the door, testing the strength of the door. It didn't budge an inch, not even with her full weight against it.

So ramming down the door really wasn't a possibility.

Rosalie whined softly, pressing her back against the door and sliding down its smooth surface until she sat on the floor. Soft sobs raked through her that she just couldn't contain. She couldn't possibly live here like this! She would go mad! What about her grandmother? Was she still alright?  
She took in a deep breath, quietening her sobs until they stopped completely. She had to think clearly.

She had been in here for countless weeks. She had established that much during her confinement. Not really much help. Rosalie knew seducing her way out wasn't going to work either. The door wouldn't budge and that would cause too much noise. She frowned, looking around the room as she stood up. She walked to the other side of the room, to the large French windows. She sighed once again, pressing her forehead against the cool pane of glass.

Rosalie wished she could be outside. Despite what she thought of the Earl, it was undeniable that he had some of the most beautiful grounds she had ever seen in an estate. She couldn't help but wonder if he used to love running around outside in those grounds when he was a child. Rosalie could picture it so perfectly. A small young boy running happily and laughing in the beautiful summer evenings, the warm glow of the sun on him as it dipped behind the trees.

Rosalie scoffed at herself, pressing her hands against the glass as well. Why the hell was she thinking of the madman as a child? She would only go soft around him.

There was a soft popping sound, and Rosalie nearly had a heart-attack.

With a small yelp, she jumped back from the window as a cold breeze raised goose bumps on her skin. She couldn't believe her eyes.

The window… was wide open.

They didn't lock the windows.

She could escape!

The room nearly spun around her as all the thoughts bombarded her at once.

She pressed herself carefully out the window, looking at the drop below her.

Her room was on the second floor. It would be dodgy, but it was her only escape route.

Without a second thought, she turned to her bed and ripped the sheets violently from it, giggling gleefully to herself.

Abigail jumped at the sound of the study door being slammed open, the door missing her only by centimetres as she dusted the bookshelves in Ciel's office. She spun around, gaping at the Earl who had suddenly barged in unannounced. As she thought about it though, it was _his _house. Of course he would barge in unannounced.

Abigail suddenly felt an incredible amount of sympathy for the other servants if this is what Ciel was usually like.

The man in question collapsed into his plush office chair ungracefully, running a hand through his dark silken hair, groaning quietly to himself. Abigail watched him curiously, dusting the shelves at lot slower than she had to begin with.

She stilled her actions completely when his dark blue eye stopped at her, their eyes clashing for dominance for a split second before Abigail merely rolled her caramel eyes, continuing with her dusting.

"What are you doing?"

His voice was low, rough and it sent chills down her spine instantly. She turned slowly, facing him as she walked over to him, making sure to swing her hips as she walked. It worked in her favour, his eye immediately dropped, watching the gently sauntering hips walking towards him. "Whatever do you mean Early? I'm merely doing as you asked and keeping the house tidy." She chimed sweetly.

"I never expected you capable of housework. You have never struck me as that type of a woman."

She giggled softly. "Oh I'm not, don't be disillusioned. And I will prove that if you almost smack me with another door."

This caused him to crack a smirk. "I apologise for not noticing your presence behind my study door." The sarcasm was dripping off his voice, causing Abigail to scoff. "Always kind to ladies, aren't you?"

"I am very courteous to a _lady. _I see none before me."

Abigail twitched slightly but didn't say anything in response. Instead she leaned over the desk and plucked the file Ciel was carrying clean out of his hands. He glowered at her. "Abigail…" He called warningly. She merely dismissed him with a wave of her wrist and she flicked open the file. But before she could so much as read the opening title, the file was snatched from her. The Earl was looming over her, his expression dark. She merely smiled sweetly, her eyes never leaving his as she kneeled down to pick up a page that had fallen from the file. Her curiosity was piqued as she looked down at the picture.

Abigail tilted her head, analysing the picture.

"So this is the missing boy huh?" She asked softly. Ciel watched her extremely closely. He was surprised that she would soften at the thought of a missing boy, considering she was probably the one who took him. It wouldn't have been the first time after all.

"Yes, Edward Cunningham. Seven years old. Will eventually inherit the title of Viscount from his father." Ciel murmured, still paying attention to her reactions.

But she had none. Aside from the slight affection in her eyes, she showed no remorse or guilt he had been suspecting.

"How do you know of him?" He questioned her. It took her a minute to tear her eyes away from the boy's picture and blinked at the coldness in Ciel's eyes.

"Oh don't tell me you think I had something to do with this! Don't be ludicrous."

"I asked you a question Abigail."

She sighed angrily and glared up at him. "I work underground, of course I would hear wind of plans to abduct a little boy, especially one of high status." She snapped. "Lau knows of it too, we all do. But it's not as if we _all _kidnapped the boy."

Ciel stared down suspiciously at the furious brunette in-front of him.

"You seem terribly defensive."

She let out an exasperated cry. "Oh seriously Ciel! I've been here minding the house with the other servants the two weeks you were away in Wales looking for the boy. Ask the other servants yourself if you honestly think I'm so deceiving."

Ciel looked at her carefully and smiled, gently running his fingertips down her cheek. Her anger disappeared and slowly melded into confusion. "You are like a sweet little open book… My dear Abby, I would never suspect you. The boy's dead body would have shown up by now if you were involved after all."

She giggled softly. "Oh don't you know me well?" He chuckled, smiling at her cute little smile. He couldn't understand it, maybe her happiness was just contagious that way. His lips gently brushed her cheek, causing a light blush to rise on her cheeks. He found he liked that colour on her. "Well then Abigail… With your expertise, why don't you tell me all you know about this situation?" He breathed in her ear.

She shuddered and glanced up innocently. "About this situation hmm? Well… What are you doing?" she suddenly questioned as his lips descended onto her throat, which was currently displayed perfectly for the Earl as her dark curls were being held up in a lose bun by a navy ribbon.

"Oh nothing… Tell me what I want to hear Abigail." His voice had gotten lower again, husky. She shivered and moaned quietly as he lips brushed her soft spot in the junction of her neck and shoulder. "You've searched for two weeks now haven't you?" she questioned breathily. He hummed in agreement to her statement. "In that case… the boy is probably done for."

Ciel pulled back, looking down at her. She looked up at him in confusion. "Done for?" He repeated quietly, trailing his fingers along her sides.

"Look at him Ciel…" her caramel eyes dropped down to the picture once more. "Ignoring the fact he's quite high up the social chain, he's quite striking to look at. Blonde hair, eyes that are nearly silver… Completely unblemished skin… There's only one reason he was taken. If he's quiet, he'll still be alive but he'll be wishing he was dead. If he was lucky enough, he'll be dead. He's better of six feet under than were he probably is now. Take my word for it Ciel, if anyone knows what they're talking about it's me."

Ciel contemplated her words.

"What did you do with them Abigail?"

She smiled. "I wound find the most atheistically pleasing young boys. They were never hard to capture. Especially not in a big town like London. People knew of the children of nobility, but they wouldn't be able to recognise them. All you would have to do is pretend he was your little brother who had run away from home. Regardless what he screamed, the public would believe you." She twirled a lose curl around her finger, her eyes distancing as she recalled the memories.

"About once a month there would be a sale. The most charming looking young boys you had ever seen would be there. As well as some unwanted girls that had got caught up in the mix. Pretty little things. Usually died quite quickly. But I suppose in the end, they were the lucky ones. One by one, I would stand by the sidelines watching the boys get sold. The ones I bring forward usually fetch a high price. Once he's sold to some disgusting Lord from the country, a hooded figure hands me the money and I leave. All the facts point to the exact same thing happening to your boy." She explained.

He was surprised there was no remorse across her features, even now.

"Why?" He asked drily. Her eyes flickered back up to him, zoning back to the present day.

"The money Ciel. The money. I needed the money and those pathetic old men paid a fortune for young boys like that."

"Did you ever regret it?" He asked tonelessly.

"No."

An odd silence passed between them as her eyes dared him to challenge her and her life choices. He gave no reaction but continue to stare at her.

"When is the next sale?"

"It's probably in a matter of days. They're usually towards the end of the month."

Another silence passed between them. Neither of them uncomfortable with it.

"Why have you told me all this? I have enough information in that one conversation to send you to the gallows." She smiled at him.

"Ah but you won't tell anyone. We have a deal remember? I'll keep you protected whenever you visit my turf, so long as the Queen never knows of my whereabouts and you get the information you need. Did you honestly believe Sebastian alone could keep you safe?" She snorted. "All the scars on my back are thanks to you." She added softly.

"The least you could do is keep your mouth shut about where my current location. Imagine, the enemy of the Queen being right beneath her in the den of her watchdog."

He smirked at her, cupping her cheek lightly and kissing her forehead. "You are entertaining as always. But yes, your location will remain hidden so long as I get information I need. Remember you will always work for me Abigail." His eyes hardened as he looked at her, making sure the statement had sunk in.

She merely grinned back.

"Why would I have it any other way?"

With that statement she stepped back out of his touch and dropped the picture of the boy on his desk. "You best hurry if you want him alive and not a slave to some old lord. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to give food to Rosalie."

"You spoke to her?"

She blinked at him, looking at him in confusion. "No, you specifically asked that I didn't. Plus she's always unconscious from the mist in the room that gets sprayed in there before anyone walks in."

She had him there.

"Then how do you know her name?"

She smirked darkly. "Of course I have my ways darling. I am rather good at … obtaining information."

He laughed at her and smiled, dismissing her. Oh yes… She was most entertaining.

Abigail grinned as she easily balanced the tray of food on one hand as she waltzed down the hallway to the captive's room. She pulled the key out of her dress where it had been lying in the valley of her breasts, attached to a thin chain around her neck.

She pulled it off and unlocked the door, knowing Sebastian had already misted the room. Abigail pushed open the door and walked towards the bed.

The tray slipped from her hand.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" She yelped as she threw herself against the open window, looking out of it and looking out frantically. The tied together sheets just swung limply in the light breeze.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! Ciel! Ciel!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, running the way she came.

Oh god, he was going to kill her.


	11. Chapter 11

_I just wanted to say a huge big thanks to anyone who's reviewed! It does really make a big difference, especially when you can think of nothing to write. So yeah... sorry 'bout the lack of updating. I do intend to keep posting more from now on.  
This is just a little filler chapter, a longer chapter will come soooooon!  
Thanks for sticking with me! :3_

* * *

"Ciel! Ciel!" The Earl looked up from his file as he heard his name being screamed. A second later, his study door was thrown open as a panting brunette stood at the entrance. "It's … Rosalie! She's… gone!" Abigail gasped.

Ciel stood instantly and appeared before her in the blink of an eye. "What do you mean, gone?" He questioned harshly, gripping onto her upper arm suddenly and pulling her flush against him so she wouldn't be able to avoid the question.

"I mean gone!" She cried desperately. "She's not in the room, she's gone!"

"Get Sebastian and meet me in her room." He demanded as he roughly pushed her back and ran to where he had been keeping Rosalie hostage for roughly a month now. Abigail stumbled back a few paces before quickly running down the hall to the kitchen.

Ciel pushed open the door cautiously, peering inside the room.

It was cold, and the grey mist that should have put Rosalie in an unconscious state still hung at the very top of the room, thinned out dramatically from the fresh breeze coming in the room. Glancing around the room he noticed the bed stripped of all its bedding. Slowly he looked out the window and saw the knotted sheets billowing lightly in the wind.

Who would have thought she would have ever had the nerve to attempt escaping?

As he peered down curiously, Sebastian appeared by his side, Abigail arriving in his wake, panting softly. The Earl could see the inquisitive look in her eyes, probably distantly wondering how the butler couldn't be somewhat breathless from running up to the room from the kitchen.

A serene silence passed between them as Abigail stepped forward, pushing gently past Ciel to peer out the window. "She really climbed down there?" She asked sceptically, leaning out the window further, allowing her weight to rest on her hand which was propped up on the window frame.

Before either could reply, her palm slipped, causing her weight to fall forward suddenly.

It was Ciel that lurched for her and pulled her back from the window, causing her to practically hiss from a mixture of pain, embarrassment and shock at having her waist grabbed and wrenched backwards so tightly and suddenly.

"What's the matter with you?" She demanded. "What's the matter with me?" He repeated, looking at her as if she had finally lost her wits – which at this point, would be no real shocker for the young Earl. "You were the one hanging out of the window."

In response she merely bit her plump red lip, refusing to utter a word in response, an embarrassed blush rising softly in her cheeks.

He merely sighed at her and rolled his eyes. "We'll begin outside," Ciel decided, glancing over the vast back gardens and scowling absently at the countless hiding places. Realistically, tracking her shouldn't prove to be much of a problem. Her destination was likely to be London, considering that was where she hailed. But with the thick forests at the end of the garden, as well as the constant breeze wafting her scent further and further from her real trail would make finding her slightly more challenging than initially anticipated.

"The sun is going down," Abigail murmured. "Finding her now will be difficult enough, let alone once the sun drops."

Although she had a point, it was hardly relevant to the demons. They could see perfectly, if not better in the dark. Rosalie wouldn't make it far once night fell though.

"Besides, feel the chill from the wind, once the sun goes down, it will be bitterly cold. Likelihood is she won't make it through the night."

Ciel's eyes landed back on the brunette. She was gazing out at the vast lands of the Phantomhive estate. "All the more reason to find her quickly in that case."

Abigail gave him a curious look, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no intention of letting Rosalie die." Ciel murmured.

For a while, the girl next to him didn't reply.

"She proves to be great entertainment, hmm?"

Abigail knew better than to question if it was merely because he cared for the girl. She had never seen that Earl care about anything aside from the Queen. She had no idea what this Rosalie was providing him, but she imagined it would have to be entertaining if nothing else. Besides, as bad as he thought he was, he would never let an innocent girl die, Abigail knew this deep down. He had saved her before hadn't he? He just saved her from falling out the window and she was far from innocent. After all, if he hadn't let her die, someone whose death would be beneficial for him, he wouldn't let some more girl die at the hands of weather.

The thought made her smile internally. He was a better boy than she could ever hope to be.

She couldn't help but wonder about who Rosalie was, or how she came to be in his care in the first place. Well... "care" was rather loosely phrased. Abigail assumed it was business involving the Queen. Possibly a lady of hers? Certainly pretty enough. Not that she would really know, all the brunette had seen was the mop of silk white hair. All she did was dash in, deliver the food and dash out.

But then again, she was being "kept" here, as Sebastian had phrased it to her one day. So maybe she was an enemy of the Queen? That's why they kept her locked up here?

Or was Rosalie in truth, simply the maid that was here before she arrived? She quite distinctly remembered while running errands some weeks ago in London while Ciel and Sebastian scoured Wales for all it was worth, overhearing some interesting gossip from the ladies in the fabric shop. According to them, the infamous Earl and the maid had a little bit too much fun behind the back of his dear fiancée.

Abigail highly doubted the maid in question was the bespeckled thing who was head over heels in love with Sebastian. She was also certain there were no other maids present in the house. Rosalie was certainly striking enough to be the maid in question. Was she therefore locked away to prevent any more trouble?

"Ciel..." Abigail began softly. He glanced over at her.

"Who is Rosalie? Why is she here?"

Ciel stared at her for a long moment before sighing. "I suppose I owe you the truth don't I? You have worked here rather loyally for a good few months."


End file.
